The present invention relates to a shifting arrangement for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle controlled by an electronic control unit with a selector lever pivotable in first and second shifting paths, a pivoting of the selector lever in the first shifting path preselecting driving positions having various transmission gears which are to be automatically shifted, and a pivoting of the selector lever in the second shifting path causing a manual shifting of transmission gears, the second shifting path being parallel to the first shifting path, and the selector lever being movable via a transverse path between the first and second shifting paths.
A motor vehicle transmission of this type is described in German Patent Application P 38 07 881.3, upon which the patent application of this application is based. It combines the advantages of a conventional automatic transmission and of a gearbox that is to be shifted manually. When the selector lever is pivoted in a first shifting path, the various selectable positions of an automatic transmission can be preselected. If the selector lever, by way of a transverse path, is changed over into a second shifting path which is parallel to the first shifting path, the forward gears of the transmission can be shifted directly via the selector lever by a pivoting in this second shifting path, which is advantageous for a sporty driving method.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shifting arrangement for this type of a motor vehicle transmission which has a high rigidity with respect to form. An ergonomic design and a manufacturing and mounting which are reasonable with respect to cost are also important.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a shifting arrangement for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle controlled by an electronic control unit having a selector lever pivotable in first and second shifting paths. A pivoting of the selector lever in the first shifting path preselects driving positions having various transmission gears which are to be automatically shifted, and a pivoting of the selector lever in the second shifting path causes a manual shifting of transmission gears. The second shifting path is parallel to the first shifting path, and the selector lever is movable via a transverse path between the first and second shifting paths. The selector lever is disposed in a hollow frame, this hollow frame having a pot-shaped bottom part and a cover part fastened to the bottom part. In an embodiment of the invention, the hollow frame is cast of light metal.
By providing bearing points of the selector lever on both sides which are in a hollow frame fastened to the vehicle body, a form-rigid and vibration-free bearing of the selector lever can be achieved. Since the hollow frame comprises a pot-shaped cast bottom part and a removable cover which can be placed on top, the mounting of the selector lever and its bearings in the hollow frame presents no difficulties.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.